The One to Make Masquerades
by Sternenfall96
Summary: She has an obsession with kids, and not the good kind. Some escape her hands, others have to let go of their lives. The twist: nobody will ever recognize her. [Deutsche Version/German: Die Maskenbildnerin]
1. First Victim 1

It was one of those cool evenings in autumn, when a young woman goes down the lively streets of Perth, with a few shopping bags in her hands. An icy draught blew on the face of the blond beauty to her way home and so she tightened her brown jacket even more. She felt the vibration of her smartphone in one of her pockets and took it out of her warming clothing.

-Message from Fred3: _'Hey Babe, I sneaked into your house. Looks like your old folks are on a business trip again. We've got a whole week for ourselves, if you know what I mean ;)'_

She rolled her made-up eyes and smiled. He really was an idiot, but she loved him nonetheless. She put her mobile back in her jacket and walked a bit faster to reach her home quickly.  
She felt euphoria to be alone with her boyfriend, as she saw her parents' white house a few minutes later; it made her less cautious and let herself be bumped into another person on the street, so she fell onto the cobblestone of said street. Furthermore were her shoes high-heeled which let her fall even harder.  
"Outch! Asshole, can't you look where you're going?!", she said, rubbing her aching bottom. She quickly wished to take back her words as she saw who she bumped into: in front of her sat a little girl on the ground, looking at her confused and with little tears in her eyes. Her orbs were like sapphires.

"Oh, I-I am sorry little girl, I didn't mean to be so grumpy to you. Give me your hand, I'll help you get up."  
She stood up slowly and reached her hand out to the little 'dirty blonde'. They took her hand shyly and stood up slowly. Then she looked up to her and asked the teenaged girl:  
"Are you alright, auntie? Where did you want to go so fast?" The older one thought.  
"You know liitle one, you're too young to explain it to you. Though, what are **you** doing here? Where are your parents?"

The younger seemed to be crying again, because she sunk her head low and told her with a faltering voice:  
 _ ***sniff***_ "I... I d-don't know. They were here just a minutes ago, but I can't see them anywhere. Please help me, auntie!"  
The young woman thought a while, then sighed and took out her lightblue smartphone again to write her boyfriend:  
 _'Hey Sweetie. I still need a bit of time, here is a girl that looks for their parents. If it's taking longer than planned, go to bed without me. We have a whole week, after all ;*'_

After that she took the girls' hand and together they went through the streets. The shopping bags, where also her smartphone was, were being sat down in front of her door.

 _~To be continued...~_


	2. First Victim 2

They both walked on the enlighted streets, on search of the girls' parents, later introduced as Sarah. After a few minutes of looking on open streets, Sarah proposed while having a break:

"Maybe they have already gone home. But I don't want to go alone, the sun is already gone. Can you bring me home? PLEEAAASE!", and the girl was making the famous "puppy eyes". Again sighed the daughter of far-away parents and nodded.

They went through multiple site passages, since they were leading shortcuts as Sarah said. Eventually they stopped before an tract house which could have been falling apart simply looking at it. The teenaged girl stood, unbelieving, at the water spotted house and finally at her little escort. Only now she noticed the dirty and slightly tatty clothes the little, now smiling girl wore.

"Come on, auntie! Iam sure they are inside! Come on in, my parent will want to thank you."

With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, the beautiful blondette followed her into the crumbling house. The furniture was sparse: two wooden chairs and a round table in the middle of the room, on the left a door and to the right a winding staircase, which lead upstairs as well as what seemed down to a basement; the black colour of the metallic banister was already peeling off and some washed clothes were hung over it.

The older blondette looked around. 'No sounds, means nothing good. I want to go home and not continue babysitting!'

"Look Sarah, someone very important is waiting for me back at my home. Do you think you can handle being alone a while?", the teenager asked worriedly. Sarah sunk her head und kept staring at the floor.

"I think that won't be necessary, little Jennifer." An unknown female voice came from upstairs. Slowly, a hand glided on the banister of the staircase; on its end stood a young woman, probably in similar age to Jennifer. She had grey hair like ash, almost white, which lapped around her shoulders and unnatural grey eyes, beautiful and frightening at the same time. She was around a half head shorter than the rich blondette, but her aura radiated authority and reverence, similar to a ghost.

"I heard your parents were abroad, so who would actually wait for you?", she teased. Jennifer opened her mouth, trying to say something, but the grinning girl continued: "Oh wait, is your _boyfriend_ there? You don't really believe he's loyal to you, now do you? I mean, it's totally normal for you 'cool people' to have affairs... is 'cool' even a saying anymore?" While she spoke the grey-haired paced next to Sarah and pattet her head; the little girl trembled underneath her touch.

"You see, I ordered this sweet child to look for a nice-looking girl and bring her here to me. But it was pure coincidence she met you. A very funny one, if you ask me." Again she grinned, like a sea-devil, which brought the bigger one shivers down her spine.

"Do I know you, albino?", Jennifer took her remaining courage, "your ugly face is somehow familiar, but I don't know freaks like you!"

"Oh, of course you don't recognize me. We are acquainted since kindergarten, but honestly many years passed by. Plus my appearance has changed much. BUT", she emphasised and the grey-eyed began to giggle while walking towards her, "it looks like your idiotic brain took the most damage while I was away."

The 'albino' looked disgusted on Jennifer and crossed her arms. "But it's okay, this whole thing here is over soon. I only want a few strains of your hair, so if you allow me..." She took out a big scissors of her trousers, which was as long as a hand.

Jenni, like her "friends" called her, looked around for an exit desperately and ran straight up to it, only to vainfully try to open it. Not even a wrecking ball could open this, she fought. As if she was being clued to the frame and would never want to be separated.

Anxiety took over her, as slow steps approached behind her. The blondette tried to come out if this hellhole, this time pressing her naked hands onto the door and pushing it, but that didnt help. Instead she now had to realize that her hands were glued, too.

"Isn't it delightful how supportive children are when you threaten them to kill their parents?" The grey-eyed girl smiled almost lovingly. She stroke carefully over Jennifers blond strans. "It was her idea alone to coat the door with glue paste. I am so proud of her."

Slowly the smaller one guided her scissor through the straight hair up to their roots. Jennifer then felt the cold metal hitting her heads skin, before she heard a 'snap' and a golden stran was held before her eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful? How long did it take to let them grow this long?" Again a 'snap'. "When we last saw each other your hair was very short. But now I can make a beautiful wig out of them and you will se it first. You should feel honored."

Cold sweat poured out of Jennis made-up face. From where should she know psychopaths that threaten little children and trpped off their 'childhood friends' hair? How much money and effort she had put into her hair, just to be harvested and cut off on its roots completely?

The sounds of the scissory were now accompanied by their owner who started giggling until only a few centimeters of formerly strans were on Jennis head.

"Alright, you're allowed to go now. In a few weeks I'll send you pictures of the wig so that you know, how this masterpiece will look." The 'freak' turned around and waved her little "friend" Sarah to herself. "Please bring the solvent and take the little lamb back home, okay?" She smiled sweetly; the child responded with strong shivers, before she nodded her hand and vanished for a few minutes.

The ill-minded brat collected every cut-off hair and tied them together with a hairband, placing the bundle on the only table in the room.

Jenni still couldn't believe it: she was given shit by a mere child, a psychpath destroyed her beautiful appearance and now she was supposed to go back after this humiliation? "Why...", she spoke softly, "why did you do this to me?"

The little woman turned to her and smiled; a genuine smile, one a loving mother should have posessed. She approached Jenni and whispered in her ear: "Because you were the first person I could call a friend. And because everything will begin with you, once again."

Jenni heard steps slowly going away, little once instead coming to her. She saw a little yellow bottle, a childs' hand opening it and pouring its content carefully over her hands. She was fuzzy-headed from the smell of the solvent, but that didnt help the pain between her fingers.

She slowly moved her fingers, opened and closed her palms while she still felt lingering stings. Red little steads were indications for small cauterisations; probably thanks to the strong solvent.

Ratteling she took the edge of her hood of her jacket, put it over her head and looked to her 'escort-lady' next to her. Sarah was also shivering, but took Jennis wrist and marshed out of the horror house.

As they stood before her door again, Jenni let her house bell ring: inside sounded the accords of 'Elizabeth Tower' outside to her. Jennifer turned around, but Sarah already vanished. 'Hopefully this little bitch and her complice will be found to death', she thought, as she was dragged from strong arms into her house.

Her former lifestyle would become forever unreachable in the next few minutes.


End file.
